Kaia Brightwood
Character History Kaia Brightwood, a human female, grew up in the hamlet of Ozada. Ozada was located just inside the Neverwinter Woods north east of the city of Neverwinter. At the age of 11 Ozada was attacked by a drow raiding party, killing many (including her parents) and taking others prisoner (including her brother, Stor). As far as Kaia is aware she was the only survivor who wasn't taken prisoner. She was found by an old ranger, Maccus, who lived alone in the woods not far from the hamlet. Although initially distraught and near catatonic, she shook off her despair surprisingly quickly, forming a fiery determination to get revenge on the drow and free her brother if possible. Maccus intended to bring Kaia to Neverwinter and turn her over to an orphanage but she insisted he train her as a warrior, refusing to leave the woods. Although he was capable of dragging her kicking and screaming to the city he had no desire to, and Maccus reluctantly took the girl in. Kaia had heard of Maccus, known to the townsfolk as a woodsman and retired adventurer who occasionally wandered into town to trade but held himself aloof, always polite, never friendly. What she came to find out was that the old ranger's idea of retirement was keeping watch over the various communities--human and otherwise--within about a tenday's travel of his cabin. He tracked and hunted the occasional monster that wandered into his territory, kept watch for goblinoid or orc intrusions, and coordinated with the rangers and warriors of nearby communities. Kaia came to realise that the crotchety old man held himself responsible for failing to protect her village. Slowly Maccus taught Kaia what he knew of woodcraft and battle. She was headstrong and fierce, taking to some lessons much better than others. Maccus considered himself an unparalleled archer but Kaia was indifferent with a bow, taking much more easily to close quarters combat. He taught her what he knew of the Underdark, which was little, and found tutors for her where he could. He introduced her to the local wood elf, firbolg, and forest gnome populations as well as the other nearby human settlements. Always she chaffed, wanting to go after the drow who killed her family and always he delayed, saying she wasn't ready. Kaia began to suspect that he would never think she was ready. At the age of 21 Kaia entered the Underdark, hoping to locate her brother and rescue him if he is still alive. Unfortunately, drow found her first and she was captured, possibly saving her life as she was running low on both food and torches at this point. Kaia was transported to Velkynvelve where she was to await transfer to Menzoberranzan along with a number of other slaves. Personality Confident, brash, headstrong, Kim fill this out if you want. Description I remember 5'9" and not much else. Basically looks like the picture, which is not Lara Croft, seriously. Also she doesn't have a gun. Again, flesh this out if you want Kim.